


Сожаление

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долохов возвращается в Петербург после войны...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сожаление

**Cожаление**

Как пусто здесь  
В этой квартире  
Здесь как раз место на двоих  
От всего веет воспоминанием  
А твой смех чуть слышен, как призрак, в тишине  
Прости что не сказал "люблю" когда было время  
Когда сидя вдвоем у огня  
Ты шептал мне нежно: "милый Федя Я так счастлив, я люблю тебя!"  
Я отвечал почти с презрением  
На что любовь, она глупа  
А теперь я раб отчаянья и сожалений  
Ведь я уж никогда не обниму тебя


End file.
